


Confidence Booster

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Conversations, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to rant for awhile.





	Confidence Booster

“…And then she decided to go ahead and try using  _my_  food bowl for her gross paint water! Can you believe her?”

“The audacity of some people, it seems.”

“I know! Just because she’s an old lady and uses the whole ‘I’m a mom, so I would know’ excuse doesn’t mean that she can use my ramen bowl for her gross-ass toxic paint water.” You let out an annoyed sighed, arms flopping down to your sides as you felt your knuckles hover in the air. Then knock slightly against the ground. Then rise back up again in a repetitive process. With your cheeks huffed out, you looked over your shoulder as the high commander continued his workout routine so effortlessly as he pushed himself up and down, arms bending in the perfect 90 degree angles. “Why are old people buttheads?”

“Hard to say, considering that I can easily fall within this ‘old people buttheads’ context.”

“I don’t mean old like you. Like, this lady falls under the ‘acts like my grandma’ kinda old.”

The movement ceased for a brief moment as the high commander glanced over his shoulder towards you. “Did you not mention before how your grandmother had passed when you were young? And the other you never met?”

“Yeah, but still. I’m pretty sure that my grandma probably acted like that too.” You turned your head back towards the ceiling, hands pulling themselves to the top of your stomach as the high commander resumed in his push-ups. “Like, just because she’s older, doesn’t make her the most experienced artist in the world. I mean, she brags about doing all these different art styles – photography, painting, ceramics, da-da-da – and you know what? She doesn’t even know how to use Photoshop! What kind of photographer in this day and age doesn’t know how to use Photoshop?!”

“Switch.”

Despite you having been talking, you gave a nod and rolled off his back, allowing him to lay on his back and pull his legs up a bit more. And as a part of routine, you scooted closer to him, wrapping your legs around his ankles as you sat on his feet and kept them from moving. It allowed the shirtless man to begin to perform his sit-ups, hands behind his head and body pulling himself up as you folded your arms on top of his knees and pouted as you continued in your ranting. “I hate how snooty she acts. I function differently as an artist than she does, but that doesn’t mean my work and process is invalidated just because she’s older. I’m younger, but I’m a beast!”

“As beastly as a puppy, I’m sure.”

“Hey, puppies can be scary too, Ravus.” You raised your finger as he sat up this time, his nose crashing against your fingertip and causing him to jolt in surprise. “They can bite. And tear up everything you own and love. But they are still cute though. Cute and vicious!”

“You may believe as you like, I suppose.” A scoff came from Ravus, heterochromatic eyes eyeballing your finger before he opened his mouth and gently bit it. You yelped in surprise, pulling your hand back and allowing Ravus to continue his routine as you remained briefly distracted. “A woman should not validate you to begin with. You are as you deem yourself. If you claim to be the best artist in the world, then you may become so. The word of one woman means nothing unless you make it have significance.”

“…Wow, this is coming from the biggest cynic in the world. Aren’t you the one arguing that that kind of ego is what dooms mankind? And makes you like Ardyn?”

“You mistake confidence for something like egotism.” He sat up, tapping your arms with his hand before you released his legs. This allowed him to pull you closer and into his lap and wrap his arms around your waist while his head rested on top of your head. “To have confidence means to be able to motivate yourself to work harder, and to continue pursing your goals and ambitions without the fear of insecurity and doubt. Egotism is allowing yourself to become blinded by your confidence to where others mean nothing to you. And surely, you would not wish to become as blind as Chancellor Izunia. Correct?”

“Correct… Guy definitely doesn’t have all of his screws in the right place.” You let out a small sigh, leaning back against Ravus as you let your fingers gently tap themselves over his Magitek arm, the sound of gentle tapping on metal being the only sound heard before you grunted and looked up at the commander. “Do you think I’m a good artist though…? Like, I’m not really a formalist painter. Or a realistic one. Or anything really. I just sort of paint and hope for the best. Is it really good enough?”

A soft breath came from Ravus as he tilted his head thoughtfully. “I speak with bias in my tone, but I believe that you are a very talented individual. And despite you not having a definitive style, you still have the chance to find a signature for your work. There is, after all, always room for change, improvement, and the like. Your efforts are not in vain.”

“You really think so…?”

“I know so. However, there is one thing that you can do to certainly show this woman that you are more experienced than she is?”

“Really?” You turned around to face him with eager eyes while you poked at his bare chest. “What? Tell me!”

The commander adjusted himself to rest back on his arm as he glanced down at you in return. “You can continue to paint and produce your artwork. Regardless of what voices tell you that you are not validated – that your work isn’t good enough – you continue to do as you wish to do. The one person you should please with your work is yourself and no one else.”

“That… Kind of defeats the purpose though of trying to sell my work though. I have to get someone to like my stuff, at least.”

“True…” He gave a small nod before sitting up and tilting your head up with his curled index finger. “I enjoy your work though, so there is that someone who ‘likes’ your artwork.”

You found your cheeks reddening at the gesture of him tilting your head up, but his words were oddly reassuring. He was always so intense, so the gestures were something you had to try getting used to. But despite the intensity, he always seemed to know what to say to make you feel a little bit more at ease. When he’s not nervous, that is. But nevertheless, you took his words to heart, considering that it was typically hard to please Ravus to begin with. You nodded to him in response to his words before you leaned against him and wrapped your arms around his waist. The hug seemed to catch the commander off a bit, but he relaxed once you relaxed as well, a hand resting itself on your lower back as he placed his chin on top of your head.

“I hope you will continue your work. You are far too talented to let yourself fall into doubt.”

“I promise to keep on painting, Ravus. Thank you. It really means a lot to me.” You smiled up at him, resting your chin against his chest as your smile curled into a more fox-like expression. “You wanna know what else would keep me from falling into doubt though? Some cake. And some back scratches.”

“And what makes you think that I will provide those to you?” He arched an eyebrow at you. “Is the phrase not ‘I will scratch your back, and you will scratch mine?’”

“Do you see these nails, Ravus? Do you want paint all over your back? Because this is now you get paint on your back.”

He rolled his eyes at you in response, but the faint curl of his lips showed that he was content with your playful banter. Thus, he curled his arm underneath your legs as his prosthetic supported your back, and he lifted you up into a bridal-styled hold. You yelped in surprise, but soon began to laugh as your arms wrapped themselves around Ravus’s neck. Always such a gentleman. And even when you meant things as a joke, Ravus always seemed to take your demands so seriously. You didn’t mind it too much, but it was always nice to have Ravus be so concerned over you. You couldn’t help but smile at Ravus as you stared up at him, his gaze soon meeting yours once again.

“Yes? Is there something on my face?”

“No. Not really.” You leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips before you rested your head against his shoulder. “There is now though.” You didn’t have to look up at him to sense that his cheeks had reddened and his gaze shifted away as he carried you off.

Leave it to Ravus to really lift up your spirits, that was for certain.


End file.
